


Lay All Your Love On Me

by marejorie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marejorie/pseuds/marejorie
Summary: Since their academy days, Annette would often emphasize how Sylvain was way smarter than what he led their friends and foes to believe.As the man himself stared intently at their king’s tired face from behind his goblet, a biting sensation which had nothing to do with the wine settling heavily on his stomach, he wasn’t so sure about that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend as a birthday gift, I'm not particularly satisfied with the result but I just needed to contribute to the DMVN tag :)
> 
> To no one's surprise, yes, the title is taken from ABBA's Lay All Your Love On Me.

Since their academy days, Annette would often emphasize how Sylvain was way smarter than what he led their friends and foes to believe.

As the man himself stared intently at their king’s tired face from behind his goblet, a biting sensation which had nothing to do with the wine settling heavily on his stomach, he wasn’t so sure about that.

He didn’t need to have a look around to know that whole room’s eyes were utterly captivated by Dimitri’s stern, yet gentle figure while he was engaged in a conversation with a couple of noblemen from the former Empire territories.

Sylvain wasn’t exactly surprised by that. Even before the whole ‘Savior King’ business, Dimitri – just, selfless, honest (not to say handsome) Dimitri, had always been the kind of person who’d naturally draw everybody’s attention. Even their once beloved professor, now revered Archbishop, in all their stoicism, had eventually fell for his disarming, natural charm.

That’s why he should have known better than being jealous of the amount of time and attention demanded of their Savior King, more than so if it was Dimitri we were talking about: between his ghosts, the goodness of his heart and his ache for redemption, the big guy would have quite literally died for his people.

It didn’t matter how much they’d tell him that everything he had done and was still doing to make things better was more than enough, there was no changing his mind… therefore Sylvain was left with little choice but to resort to a life of silent aching.

However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t take his rightful due, when the right occasion arised.

Just as the two imperial nobles took their leave at last, he put the now empty goblet aside and stood up. Ignoring the disgusted look Felix meanly threw in his direction – he was all too aware that the his best friend knew exactly what had just transpired in that “insatiable” head of his, he slowly, gracefully made his way towards the king of Fódlan.

“Your Majesty” he called, just as he saw him swallowing a tired sigh, slightly tilting his head in the way he knew Dimitri liked so much.

“Sylvain!” he jolted, managing an amused smile from his part. “Of course, did you need anything?”

He extended his left hand, “may I have the next dance?”

“Sylvain, you know that I’m a terrible dance partner-”

“And you know that I don’t care, so unless you have any other objection…” he interrupted him, the serious expression he strived to wear utterly ruined by a small, fond and satisfied smile.

Another short moment of reluctance, then Dimitri nodded, mimicking his expression, and took his hand in a confident yet delicate hold, and together they took it to the dance floor.

Getting closer than what would be deemed appropriate, but not enough to make a scandal, Sylvain then led his king in a slow waltz. He may _really_ had been a selfish idiot, but as he twirled Dimitri between his arms, all of the man’s focus on himself, as well as his most sincere and devoted smile and an enamored light in his single blue eye for no once but him to dwell in, he _knew_ that he had won, the entirety of Fódlan may be damned.

After all, Byleth could forever be Dimitri’s savior, Dedue could always be his closest friend and advisor, even Felix could keep their unique relationship if that was their wish… Sylvain couldn’t care less, for Dimitri’s heart was his to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
